What's Mine Is Yours
by icekitten
Summary: Bella has everything Rosalie wants; and vice versa. When the Cullens stumble upon an ancient magic, they discover a way to trade places. Will Rose find everything she's been wishing for? How will Bella adjust to being the beautiful, frozen Bella Hale?


**A/N: Hey guys, this is my second fanfic, not sure yet if I'm gonna go any further with it. Let me know what you think. If you've read my first fic, Sweet Revenge, and are waiting for Chapter Three, sorry for the delay, it will be there eventually! In the meantime I hope you enjoy this little diddy and look forward to hearing your thoughts.**

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

CHAPTER ONE

"Tell that _bitch_ to clean up after herself!"

Bella cringed and curled up even tighter on the bed. She could hear every word floating up from downstairs. Edward was fighting her corner, of course, but she still felt stung.

All she had done was leave a near-empty glass of Coke on the coffee table. An honest mistake. She had genuinely forgotten all about it, too caught up in her amazement with Edward and the prospect of following him upstairs. She wasn't normally so rude. She would have cleared it away, in any house, but especially this one. And especially with Rosalie home.

"It was one glass! How can you be so angry about this?" she heard Edward say.

Bella covered one ear with her hand, the other safely pressed into the pillow. The argument had been going on for ten minutes now. She'd tried to keep herself occupied for the first four, then felt too guilty. Her mind kept racing through the first few blissful hours she'd been here, trying desperately to remember with all certainty that she had at least used a coaster. She was sure she had.

"This isn't about the glass, Edward!"

And it really wasn't.

"She comes in here and treats this place like her home. The way she looks at everyone like this is her family, even me! I don't know what her situation is at home and I don't care. I _hate_ the way she's always so relaxed when she comes here, the way she talks to Carlisle and Esme, the way she sits down so casually on the couch. She thinks she lives here! It's out of line! I'm waiting for the day she walks in unannounced."

But it wasn't about that either.

Rosalie resented her for a lot more than feeling free to pick the TV channel and not saying "thank you, Mrs Cullen" when addressing their mother. Bella knew exactly what Rosalie hated her for.

_But what am I_ supposed _to do?_ Bella thought glumly, tossing over onto her other side. _Just_ give up _the chance to be with Edward forever?_

Weighing it up like that, the answer was clear as day. Being with your soulmate for all eternity or choosing not to be just to get on the good side of a woman who probably still wouldn't like you anyway. Of course, if she did choose Edward, that woman would become her sister. And then she'd have to live with her (and her resentment) for the rest of eternity as well.

"Let it go, Rose!" Edward yelled, ending the discussion and moving to head up the stairs. "And keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Very funny," Rosalie's grumbled words were the last Bella heard before footsteps became louder and louder on the stairs. Not very load at all, though, of course. Light taps against the wood as a most graceful creature ascended. It entered the room and Bella looked up to see the face of Edward Cullen, her heart skipping in its usual fashion. They shared one beautiful, rare moment when they would catch each other's eye and hold their gaze for a minute, neither feeling unworthy of the other. And then reality would come back. Edward was a monster and Bella was ugly and undesirable. Order was restored once again.

"I'm guessing you heard most of that," Edward spoke, closing the door behind him and heading over to the bed. He went no further than standing at the foot of it. Such a shame they had been interrupted by Edward's catching of Rosalie's thoughts earlier, when she had been doing so well to convince him that in the bed with her was where he was supposed to be.

"What makes you say that?" Bella tried for nonchalant, but as she did at most things, she failed.

"The way you're curled up in a ball with that scared puppy dog look on your face," he grinned. He apparently found almost everything she did adorable, or so he said.

Bella straightened up so as to at least give the illusion she had a backbone. "Rosalie's scary," she defended in a small voice.

Edward chuckled and joined her on the bed. Bingo, she thought. It was becoming more and more natural for them to be close. Soon enough they would be as close as she dreamt. Hopefully.

"You've no need to be scared of Rose, love," he soothed. "She's just high-maintenance."

"I heard that," Rosalie's perfect voice called from a distance. Bella cringed all over again. That meant she'd also heard her admission of fear and had smirked her perfect smirk.

"Bella, I love you," Edward spoke and cupped her cheek in his hand. "I don't care what anybody else thinks. And neither should you."

_I still do, though,_ Bella thought to herself. Thank god Edward couldn't read her thoughts, or there really wouldn't be any privacy around here.

"What do you wanna do?" Bella forced a smile and committed to carrying on with their previously lovely day. Although she knew what she wanted him to answer. _Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex…_ She laughed at herself, sometimes she was like a schoolboy.

"How bout a movie?" Edward beamed.

"Sure," Bella smiled sourly. _Yes… a movie… a nice, safe, hands-to-yourself movie. How bout Schindler's List?_

"Great, I'll just go get the DVDs," and in a second Edward had left to collect a stack of films, all carefully selected, enough to last them for the rest of the day.

Bella rolled off the bed and shuffled miserably over to the couch, slumping down and staring at the blank screen of the plasma across from her.

What was Rosalie so worried about Bella loosing out on anyway? Even if it were possible for her to get pregnant from Edward it wasn't at all achievable. At times he even acted like he wouldn't touch her with a bargepole. And it wasn't like she could go off and bear the fruit of any other man's loins.

_She actually expects me to give him up,_ she thought. _How? She must know, despite all her feelings towards me, how much I love him. And she must think her own brother deserving of happiness. How can she want me to leave him? Would she leave Emmett?_

But Bella stopped. She knew the answer, she had been told no less. Rose would leave Emmett. She'd leave everything in this life in a heartbeat if it meant getting her own back. She wanted a pulse, warm skin, to breathe because it was necessary. She wanted to eat and sleep and sneeze and change. She wanted to grow old with her husband and most of all she wanted her children and grandchildren surrounding them.

_But you can't have it!_ Bella thought with a surprising amount of spite. _What's it been? Seventy years? Accept it, already! You're stuck, Rosalie, nothing can change that and I can't help you. Me choosing the life you would have won't do any good. After a few decades I'd be dead and you'd still be this, miserable and frozen. So leave me to make my own decisions and butt out of my happiness!_

Bella sat silent and still for a long moment, blinking in shock at her own mental outburst. Her eyes flickered around the room as if checking if anyone had heard. It really was a blessing Edward couldn't read her thoughts.

"Hey, honey," Edward said as he walked through the door, throwing a quick smile in her direction. "All I could find was action movies. Is that ok?"

"Sure." _All you could find, indeed…_

Edward smiled and slipped in the first (of many) disc. It was more than action, it was a suspense thriller with lavish helpings of blood. Perhaps he was trying to put her off becoming immortal as well as sex. Jeez, he didn't want her to have any fun, did he?

They sat together on the couch cuddled up to each other. Hand in hand. Every so often Edward would ask her if she wanted him to fetch popcorn or needed a 'human moment'. The next three movies were much the same. Gore, violence. The only sex scenes included ended in the woman being brutally killed. Very subtle. It was getting late and as she watched the sun go down - because it was pretty, not because she was avoiding looking at the man getting his eyes gouged out - she rubbed one heavy-lidded eye and hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Tired, love?" he asked.

"No," she replied defiantly and stifled a yawn.

He chuckled and turned his attention back to the movie. After five minutes Bella was torn between closing her eyes against the picture on the screen or keeping them open to avoid sleep. After two more minutes she decided the director of the film needed to be examined by a psychiatrist and she desperately needed some shuteye.

Edward carried her over to the bed and placed her down gently. She groaned at the precautions he took.

"Edward," she said sternly. "You don't have to be so damn delicate. I'm not quite as fragile as a china doll, ya know."

He looked down at his own hands, still clasped carefully around her. "In these hands you are…" he mumbled pensively to himself.

"Ugh! Stop being so melodramatic!" She got up onto her knees and forced his hands down onto her buttocks. She held onto his wrists as he stood in shock but they both knew it wasn't by her strength that his hands stayed there.

"See?" she said encouragingly. "I'm not dead."

She pressed her lips to his and moved alone in the kiss. After a while she began to feel self-conscious and would've broken away if not for the furious blush she'd be submitted to. But then he began to kiss back and the fingers around her butt squeezed lightly.

She giggled into his mouth as he guided her down onto the bed and parted her lips with his tongue. She lay happily beneath him, content to let him go at his pace if it meant getting anything at all.

As the minutes passed they slowly became more and more entangled. His hand in her hair, her hand running down the line of his back, his arm looped around her waist, her nails in his bicep, his knee between her thighs.

Out of nowhere, a hand raised up to cup the side of her breast.

She gasped gleefully and relished in the feel of his touch, cold but electric. She savoured his taste and grew bolder in her exploits, her hands roving over every part of him they could find. For a moment she feared she'd taken it too far when he shifted, but it landed him firmly between her legs.

As they continued to kiss and explore each other with eager hands, Edward made no effort to hide his excitement, pressing himself against her. Bella whimpered in delight and hooked a leg around him. He took the encouragement and - gently as possible - thrust his hips into hers. She moaned softly and in their movements the bed creaked slightly.

"Would you two keep it down?" Rosalie yelled from a room somewhere down the hall.

The woman was like ice water.


End file.
